


lucky love

by fanfictionist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Bullying, F/F, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionist/pseuds/fanfictionist
Summary: tikki begins to worry about marinette when chloe goes too far with her bully, little does either of them know that new feelings begin rising between kwami and bearer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this will not be carried on unless you guys want it to if you do want me to continue please comment

Marinette groaned as she heard her alarm go off and it took her a couple of tries to turn it off. She stretched hearing Tikki yawn next to her “good morning Marinette” Marinette smiled softly as the Kwami nuzzled her cheek. “Morning Tikki” she stood up and made her way to her closet picking out her trademark clothing. Marinette looked outside to see snow falling “its snowing” Marinette muttered opening a small box where a group of small clothes laid neatly “here Tikki” Marinette says picking out a scarf and hat that fitted the little goddess perfectly “we don’t want you getting cold” Tikki giggled flying into Marinette side purse after she was all snug and cosy Marinette jogged downstairs and after saying goodbye to her parents and grabbing a few cookies she started her walk to school smiling at tikki’s face when she took big bites from her cookie, as she walked through the school gates she saw that her friend Ayla wasn’t there so she leaned on the wall and waited Marinette nibbled on a cookie that Tikki convinced her to eat “you need to keep eating to keep your energy up” Tikki said snuggling deeper in the purse from the bitter cold, “thanks Tikki you always have my back” Marinette said just then she saw Chloe stepping out of her limo Marinette rolled her eyes deciding to ignore whatever comments Chloe had for her today she was halfway through the cookie when Chloe had to open her mouth “that doesn’t look like a healthy breakfast no wonder you’re getting chubby” Marinette glared at Chloe “leave me alone Chloe I’m not chubby” Marinette growled through gritted teeth Chloe laughed cruelly “yeah and that’s why you’re still single you need to start paying attention because you are still single because no boy likes a girl who is fat. Maybe if you lose a few pounds then you might just look presentable” Marinette was speechless and watched as Chloe walked into school Marinette looked at the rest of her cookie suddenly not feeling hungry anymore and she put the rest in her purse for Tikki to eat “don’t let Chloe’s words get to you Marinette” Tikki said looking at her chosen one in concern “Marinette smiled down at her “don’t worry I wont” she looked up to see Ayla running to her waving Marinette waved back “hey there girl you’re on time is it a special occasion” Ayla joked winking at her best friend “haha very funny” Marinette says rolling her eyes as they both walked to class and sat in there seats. The day went on as normal but Marinette couldn’t stop thinking about Chloe’s words, Marinette mentally kicked herself she shouldn’t let Chloe get to her she should be used to it by now “so why does it affect me this time” Marinette thought to herself as the bell rings for lunch she packs her stuff away. She walks out to the benches not really paying attention to what Ayla was saying to her and they sat down at the nearest bench and she opened the bag of which her parents had packed her lunch but somehow Marinette couldn’t bring herself to eat as she looked at the pastry and sandwich in front she could only see the calories in them and Chloe’s words ringing in her head like a broken record “hey what’s wrong” Ayla says taking Marinette out of her thoughts “nothing why do you ask” Marinette says putting the small meal back into the bag “well all you were doing was staring at you’re food and not even touched it” Ayla confirmed her tone holding a hint of worry “hey its OK just not feeling hungry right now I’m just going to eat my lunch later” Ayla nodded going back to her meal “hey girls what are you two up to” they both turn to see Nino and Adrian walking towards them holding their own lunches “hiya not much just eating our lunch and talking” the boys sit down beside them and begun eating their own meals “it looks to me only one of you are eating” Nino pointed out indicating to Marinette who had pushed her lunch into her backpack and had pulled out her notebook “I’m not really hungry at the moment” and it was left to that with the others talking and Marinette only half listening while she concentrated in making more small outfits and pieces of clothing. She was halfway through a sketch of a cute summer dress and sun hat when the bell rang indicating the end of lunch, Marinette packed up with the rest of the group and as she got up she realized that it was only her and Adrian as Nino and Ayla had decided to walk ahead leaving them both alone “hey” Adrian said swinging his bag on his shoulder “Marinette blushed lightly smiling softly “hey” she said walking beside him Adrian seemed to pause for a moment before he beamed Marinette held her bag tighter a cruel thought filling her head “I don’t deserve his smile he deserves to be friends to someone prettier and skinnier like Chloe” the thought stops Marinette in her tracks “hey are you alright Marinette” Adrian’s says realizing Marinette has stopped Marinette forces a smile on her face and says “yeah was just lost in thought no big deal” she jogs back to Adrian’s side and neither talk as the walked into class. Marinette groaned as she let herself fall on her bed the day had gone on forever and it had finally finished, she felt Tikki sit down beside her she had been quiet all day and Marinette was worried she looked at Tikki “are you alright Tikki you’ve been quiet all day and I’m a bit worried” Tikki flew to Marinette bag and with some effort pulled out Marinette’s untouched lunch “I’m worried that you’re taking Chloe’s words to heart” Tikki says causing Marinette to look at her lap “you need to eat Marinette otherwise you could make yourself ill” Marinette picked up the lunch and opened it her nose immediately smelling the sweet pastry smell and for some reason it made her gag “she took a small bite feeling the flavours melt in her mouth but all Marinette could think about is the fat that was entering her body she through it back in the bag and got up quickly “I’m gonna go get you some cookies for you Tikki be right back” she jogged quickly down the stairs not quick enough to not hear Tikki sigh and mutter as she got out a plate she realized the news talking about an akuma attack Marinette sighed and ran up the stairs “Tikki quickly there’s another akuma attack spot on”

Ladybug swung to the akuma where she saw chat noir already there “good evening milady such a wonderful day for a stroll don’t you think” lady bug rolled her eyes just barely missing a thorny vine that had swung her way I think we’ve got other things to think about now chat” she said and swung around the green lady standing on top of a rose “I am Viner and you will give me you’re miraculous” the lady shouted sending another wave of vines toward chat noir and ladybug “I don’t plan on giving them away so easily ladybug said looking for any where the akuma could be hiding but suddenly was hit by a vine sending her flying through the air she was quick enough to avoid the next one and swung to chat noir ignoring the unbearable pain in her side it was then that ladybug noticed a flower pin in the lady’s hair “that must be where the akuma is” she thought and called to get chat noir’s attention “chat its in her hairpin I’ve got to get close enough to grab it chat noir nodded leaping to distract her  
One akuma fight later  
Marinette jumped through her window transforming back and sitting down at her desk. She lifted her shirt to show a large thorn sticking out of her side she tied a piece of fabric around her mouth not trusting herself to not scream with what she was going to do she grasped the thorn with both ands and went to pull when “wait Marinette” Tikki said Marinette watched as Tikki disappeared for a minute and came back with a first aid kit Marinette smiled tears running down her cheeks and nodded her head she grabbed the thorn once again she felt Tikki hug her cheek saying soothing things the next moment the thorn was out and Marinette screamed into the fabric as the pain caused her to see white for a moment she barely noticed Tikki opening the aid box and opening a bottle of antiseptic “come on Marinette I cant do this alone please give me you hand Marinette used every ounce of mind power to move her hand to Tikki who gave her a soaked napkin of antiseptic Marinette pressed the napkin to the wound squeezing her eyes shut as it stung. “You’re doing very well Marinette” Tikki said encouragingly pulling out a roll of bandages for Marinette to wrap around the wound tightly. Once it was done Marinette walked slowly to her bed hoping to get some rest “Marinette dinner’s ready” she groaned forcing herself to get up, and biting down the pain and walking down to her parents who were already sitting down eating Marinette sat down quickly making sure that her parents didn’t notice her limping and pained expression. “hey honey how was school today” her mamam asked smiling at Marinette “it was alright “ Marinette said simply playing with her food “are you alright” her mum said worried noticing marinette’s lack of appetite Marinette nodded “yeah just not very hungry” Marinette said taking long deep breaths to try and calm the sick feeling she was getting in her stomach “can I be excused I’m not really hungry and I think I’m just gonna call it a day” her parents seemed not very happy of the idea but said “alright but if you feel any better come down to get something to eat” papa said Marinette smiled and kissed her parents goodnight and carefully made her way upstairs she stripped down to her underwear and looked at herself in the mirror she had numerous bruises on herself from the akuma fight as well as the wound Marinette pinched her thighs seeing the skin and fat she could hold easily, “Chloe was right I am fat” Marinette thought bitterly wiping away a few tears that had ran down her face “Marinette are you alright ”Tikki said flying to her bearer and watching her as she looked at herself in the mirror with a look that Tikki could only describe as pure disgust and sorrow Marinette simply nodded her head and walked to her bed laying down and almost instantly fell asleep snoring softly Tikki smiled fondly at her and pulled her covers over the sleeping blunette “sweet dreams Marinette” Tikki whispered kissing Marinette on the cheek before resting herself beside her.

Marinette woke up to Tikki pushing her head “Marinette you’re going to be late for school” Tikki whispered urgently Marinette jumped out of but just to cry out in pain remembering her injuries “careful Marinette your still injured” Marinette nodded gritting her teeth as she got herself dressed and ready for school she gave Tikki a small black with red spots jacket I finished it a few days ago and was waiting for the perfect weather to show you Marinette said smiling as the Kwami squealed eagerly putting it on “its beautiful Marinette” Tikki sad looking at herself in the mirror Marinette giggle at her enthusiasm Tikki had never been interest with fashion and clothing till Marinette had started making small clothes for her to wear. “Come on Tikki lets go” Marinette said opening her purse for Tikki to fly in Marinette walked into the bathroom to take a few painkillers before walking to school conveniently forgetting about breakfast and her packed lunch. She ran into the classroom sorry I’m late Marinette said quickly sitting in her seat next to Ayla “don’t worry Marinette I’m used to it by now” miss bolour says with the hint of a smile on her lips as she went back to the black board Marinette pulled out her notebook and begun taking notes trying to ignore the feeling of her empty stomach. When lunch came she made an excuse to Ayla and went to the nearest shop to buy a pair of scales which she brought and hid in her bag and then went to the library to research the best ways to lose wait most f which talked about regular exercises and a healthy diet. “Marinette you don’t need to look up stuff like that you’re already healthy” Tikki said urgently “tell that to Chloe I mean she may be horrible and cruel to everyone but she’s so beautiful and thin nobody can resist her” Marinette saw Tikki fly to her feeling the little Kwami wipe away her tars that Marinette didn’t even know had fallen “but you a beautiful the way you a if I were you I wouldn’t change thing” Marinette blushed lightly at the kwami’s kind act “you’re really to kind for me Tikki how did I ever deserve someone like you” Tikki shushed her gently “don’t say things like that you do deserve me and don’t you forget it now come on we better get back to school before Ayla wonders where you are” Marinette smiles shutting down the computer and making her journey to school for the last few lessons. As she walked into the classroom though she was met by Chloe who was smirking at her “hey there Marinette I left a gift for you on your seat it comes with this she said showing Marinette a letter Marinette hesitantly took the letter and placed it in her bag ad went to sit down but froze as she saw a basket filled with delicious buttery pastries and sweet smelling éclairs it took all of Marinette’s power to not feast on the lot instead she picked p the basket and threw the lot in the bin breathing heavily she heard Chloe laughing in the background and tried desperately to block out the sound going so far as to cover her ears she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and turned fast to see Ayla looking at her in concern “hey girl are you alright” she whispered making sure no one else hear Marinette couldn’t take it anymore and ran out of the classroom almost running into the teacher but she didn’t stop and simply kept on running till she was home not saying anything to her parents on why she as home early and just locked herself in her room making sure not even her father would be able to get in her room Tikki flew out and hugged Marinette as she cried staying quiet until she had calmed down and her sobs had become sniffles “are you feeling better Marinette” Tikki said and Marinette nodded hugging the small Kwami back carefully “I am now Tikki don’t need anyone but you in my life Tikki you’re the only one I trust now I cant even trust Ayla or even my parents I can’t explain it Tikki I feel at ease when its just you and me”. Tikki said nothing thinking thoughtfully it was then the little Kwami realized the lack of Adrian photos on the walls replaced by sketches of her in her small outfits this made Tikki’s antennas twitch curiously “hey are you alright Tikki” she heard Marinette say and she nodded smiling “yeah I was just thinking I’ve just realized that there’s not that many pictures of Adrian anymore are you over him” Tikki said Marinette nodded sheepishly “yeah I’ve kind of realized that I’m into girls now instead of boys I just don’t have any interest in them anymore” Tikki nodded thoughtfully but before she could ask another question she noticed Marinette yawning “come on Marinette why don’t you get some rest” the young fashioner nodded tiredly laying down on her bed Tikki was just about to go when she heard Marinette whimper “please can you stay” Marinette whispered and Tikki sighed unable to say no to her bearer “alright but just until you all asleep”

Marinette woke up to loud banging coming from her door “Marinette please sweetie open the door” Marinette heard her mamam call, her voice filled with urgency and worry. Marinette stood up slowly realizing that Tikki was nowhere in sight. Marinette unlocked the door and opened it to find th worried faces of mamam, papa and Ayla. “Sorry I fell asleep and didn’t hear you” Marinette murmured she was quickly engulfed in a hug “damn it girl you were worrying us all to death” Ayla said she pulled out of the hug analysing Marinette’s face “what happened Chloe places basket of food on our desk and you freak out is there something you’re not telling me” Marinette swallowed the lump that had caught in her throat “its nothing just me overreacting and letting Chloe get to me” Alya looked like she wanted to say something but remained quiet Alya said smiling at hr friend “and guess who asked me how you were yesterday” Alya said grinning and Marinette looked at her curiously not sure what she was getting at “Adrien he saw what happened and apparently he was going to have a word with Chloe” Marinette smiled at Alya “that’s really sweet of him tell him when you next see him that I said thank you” Alya stared at Marinette searching her face “are you alright Mari usually the very mention of the blonds name sends you into a blushing stuttering mess” Mari shrugged I guess I’m just not interested in him anymore I kind of realized I’m not actually into boys anymore” there was a long silence as Ayla and Marinette’s parents took in the new information and Marinette stood panic beginning to rise as the fear of being disowned and bullied by everyone because she was not straight her thoughts were put to ease when Alya laughed and her parents smiled “wow so now I’ve got to find some cute girls for you, man wait till Nino and Adrien finds out they are going to flip” Alya said loudly her excitement clearly shown an Marinette sighed in relief “for a moment I thought you would hate me for it” Marinette said and Alya scoffed “o please it will take a lot more then you being a lesbian to get rid of me” Marinette smiled and after a while of talking Alya said goodbye and left and Marinette said goodnight to her parents going for some alone time with her true friend “hey Tikki I got some cookies for you” Marinette said holding out a plate of cookies. Tikki flew to Marinette “thanks Marinette, I’m glad you’re feeling better” Marinette nodded sitting down and watching Tikki begin eating the cookies while Tikki was happily feasting Marinette pulled out the scales and stripping down to her underwear she weighed herself and she felt bile rise up in her mouth as you saw the numbers “Marinette” Tikki said worriedly looking at her bearer Marinette forced a smile as she walked to Tikki sitting down beside her “I’m alright do worry about me” she said hugging her best friend “I don’t need anyone but you” she mumbled laying down and falling asleep Tikki pulled herself out of Marinette’s grasp careful not to wake her up and pulled the blanket up to cover Marinette’s bare body for some reason feeling flustered at seeing her in only her underwear. “Goodnight Mari” she said kissing her forehead once again.

Tikki woke up to grunting and she rubs her eyes and flew the source of the noise to see Marinette doing push-ups. “Marinette what are doing” Marinette gasped in surprise and collapsed to the ground Marinette looked at Tikki sheepishly “nothing just thought I’d wake up early and do some exercise before I get ready or school” Marinette said innocently but Tikki knew better but she jut simply sighed and fled to a plate of cookies. She stayed that way till Marinette had gotten ready for school “come on Tikki you and I are going o have some fun after school and I don’t want you to miss it” Tikki flew into Marinette’s purse smiling softly. Marinette jogged downstairs taking her lunch and saying goodbye to her parents almost immediately once she was out of sight she threw her lunch into the nearest bin. She walked into class forgetting completely on forgetting about waiting for Alya, her thoughts were too busy thinking about the fun Tikki and her were going to have. “I can’t wait for school to end” Marinette whispered to Tikki taking her seat. She took her notes out ready for the lesson. “Hey girl how come you didn’t wait for me” Alya asked when she sat down beside Marinette. Marinette muttered an apology just as the teacher walks into the room. The lessons went by with no interruptions, which Marinette was grateful about and lunch time came on which Marinette was able to avoid eating and causing any suspicions from Alya. Tikki’s thoughts were filled with worry for her bearer, she has never felt so close to someone as close as she was becoming to Marinette but it was causing her to have strange feelings that were never even thought of let alone heard of. “Stop thinking about it” Tikki said to herself quietly. 

Marinette stepped into the fun fair smiling widely “come on tikki lets play few games first” Marinette said peering down at Tikki whose head as poking out of the purse looking around the fair in wonder and excitement and so Marinette made her way to different stalls throwing darts and knocking down pins. “hey Tikki” Marinette whispered “any prize that you like me to win for you” Tikki looked at the row of stuffed animals “I like the small kitten toy” Tikki said indicating to a black cat toy with green butten eyes Marinette smiled at Tikki and then threw her first ball at the stack of cans it knocked down half of the stack the second ball was more lucky and Marinette had succeeded in knocking all the cans. “yes can I please have the black kitten” Marinette asked pointing to the toy. The cat toy was small and slightly bigger then Tikki, Marinette carefully placed it in her purse beside Tikki after a few games Marinette won a stuffed turtle, a bee and a fox all the same size as the black kitten toy “we can name them once we get home” Marinette said to Tikki paying for three macaroons and giving them to Tikki.


	2. Putting this story up for adoption

I realize though the plot may be good that i just dont have the skill or time to keep at it so i am putting it up for adoption to anyone who wants to try their own piece of this work.


End file.
